Les Punitions du Professeur Rogue
by Dragonna
Summary: Durant six ans, Harry se fit souvent punir par son professeur de potions. Celui-ci se montrait parfois injuste, parfois un peu plus juste. De toute sa scolarité, c'est le professeur qui l'a puni le plus.
1. Première Année

**Titre**: Les Punitions du Professeur Rogue  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages: **Severus Rogue et Harry Potter  
**Avertissement**: Aucun  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

_Première Année._

* * *

1. «Potter. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans la réserve en pleine nuit? Ne me faites pas croire que c'est pour des recherches. Vous irez en retenue. Demain soir avec moi. Puisque vous aimez le travail nocturne, vous serez servi.»

2. «Potter. Si je vous ai mit en binôme avec monsieur Malefoy, c'était dans l'espoir que vous réussissiez votre potion. Pas que vous feriez exploser votre chaudron. Vous me copierez donc 100 fois ''_Insulter mon partenaire de potion ne m'aidera pas à réussir dans cette matièr_e''»

3. «Potter. Retenue après demain à 15H00 avec monsieur Rusard. Ça vous apprendra à traîner au troisième étage alors que c'était interdit. Surtout après la défaite de Serpentard.»

4. «Potter. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase. ''_Ajoutez les écailles de dragons __**après**__ les crochets de serpents pilés..._''. Pourriez-vous me dire pour quelle raison vous avez mis les écailles pilées après les crochets entiers? Vous vouliez faire votre intéressant peut-être? Retenue ce soir à 20H00. Vous referez la potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite. Et vous me ferez un devoir sur ce qu'apportent les écailles et les crochets à cette potion et pourquoi il faut suivre l'ordre des ingrédients. Et maintenant, allez à l'infirmerie.»

5. «Potter. Je vous donne une retenue. Ça vous apprendra à m'espionner. Et vous me copierez 200 fois '_'les blessures de mes professeurs ne sont pas mes affaires._'' Oui ma blessure me mets de mauvais humeur. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour cette remarque de mauvais goût.»

6. «Potter. Vous me pouvez pas être présentable? Coiffez-vous bon sang. Et votre cravate est de travers. Je vous donne une retenue pour apparence négligée.»

7. «Potter. Pouvez vous me dire ce qu'est-ce devoir? Oui je sais que c'est votre travail sur la potion contre les furoncles. Mais vous avez vu ces tâches et ces pâtés? Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire de déchiffrer vos ratures? Recommencez moi ça pour demain.»

8. «Potter. Je vous met en retenue ce soir à 20H30 avec Rusard. Ça vous apprendra à mordre monsieur Malefoy en plein cours de potion.»

9. «Potter. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait raté la potion de monsieur Malefoy en jetant un œil de triton dedans. Vous me copierez mille fois ''_Mes capacités de faibles niveaux en potions ne me donnent pas le droit de faire échouer les autres en sabotant leurs préparations_''. C'était assez petit de faire ça d'ailleurs..»

10. «Potter...Pour avoir failli mourir, je vous colle la veille du banquet de fin d'année. Vous avez failli faire raté tout mes efforts.»

* * *

Albus sourit «Alors Severus, que pensez-vous de Harry? C'est un garçon attachant n'est-ce pas?

- Arrogant comme son père. Un niveau lamentable en potion. Un manque total de respect. Et...

- Allons allons.

- ...Je ne désespère pas lui faire entrer quelque chose dans le crâne.»

* * *

**Fin**


	2. Deuxième Année

**Titre**: Punitions  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages: **Severus Rogue et Harry Potter  
**Avertissement**: Aucun  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

_Deuxième année._

* * *

11. «Potter. Vous n'avez pas travailler pendant l'été ou vous avez pensé être assez doué en potion pour improviser quelque chose?» Retenue ce soir à 20H00. Vous allez récurer les chaudrons. Ça vous passera peut-être l'envie de les faire exploser.»

12. «Monsieur Potter. Vous n'apprendrez jamais rien? Que faîtes vous dans les couloirs en pleine nuit? Retenue demain à 18H00 avec Monsieur Rusard. Et la prochaine fois, je confisque votre cape.»

13. «Orange Potter. Votre potion devrait être orange. Expliquez moi pourquoi elle est rose à pois verts? Vous me ferez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur cette potion et sur les raisons de votre échec. Je vous donne bien entendu un zéro.»

14. «Félicitation monsieur Potter. Votre écriture s'est améliorée et vos devoirs sont bien lisibles et sans fautes, ni ratures. Cependant, c'est un ramassis de choses aberrantes. A refaire.»

15. «Potter. Ne ricanez pas en cours avec Weasley. 10 points en moins.»

16. «Potter. Vous faites ça pour me contrariez? Il y a cinq minutes minutes, je vous dis que il y a du progrès, que votre potion est correcte pour le moment et pendant ce cours laps de temps, vous vous amusez à tout faire rater? Vous viendrez la refaire ce soir, à 20H00 en retenue.»

17. «Êtes-vous inconscient? Il y a un monstre qui se balade dans l'école et pétrifie les élèves et je vous trouve en pleine nuit dans la réserve. Je vois en plus que vous n'avez pas prit votre cape. Vous jouez donc avec le feu. Et je ne veux pas savoir que vous êtes un sang-mêlé et que théoriquement vous ne risquez rien. Retenue avec Hagrid demain soir à 20H00. Ça vous passera l'envie de jouer les héros en cherchant le monstre si vous allez un peu dans la forêt.»

18. «Potter. NE PARLEZ PAS EN FOURCHELANG PENDANT MES RETENUES. Et je ne veux pas savoir que vous le faîtes exprès ou pas, que c'est à cause des serpents donc vous extrayez le venin. Vous allez me copiez mille fois «_Je ne dois pas parler en fourchelang sans raison_».

19. «Potter. Vous le faites exprès? Dire à Lockhart que, je cite '_'Sécher son cours vous apprend plus que y rester._'' n'est pas malin, même si c'est vrai. A cause de votre petit mouvement de rébellion, beaucoup d'élèves ont quitté le cours. Retenue avec Lockhart ce soir à 20H00. Répondre aux admirateurs de cet imbécile devrait vous plaire.»

20. «Potter. C'est vous qui avez fait apparaître ce serpent? Vous vouliez vous amuser à faire peur aux gens? Retenue ce soir à 20H00. Quoi? Commet ça ce n'est pas vous? Vous êtes seul je vous signale. 10 points pour m'avoir menti effrontément.»

21. «Potter, appliquez vous quand vous découpez vos ingrédients. Il faut des morceaux égaux. 10 points en moins.»

22. «Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous lisez un livre où l'on parle du fourchelang pendant mes explications? Je veux bien comprendre pourquoi vous le lisez mais vous avez d'autres moments pour ça. Retenue ce soir après les cours.»

23 «Potter. Répondre insolemment à son professeur comme vous venez de le faire aura pour résultat 20 points en moins et une punition. Vous copierez 1000 fois ''_Je dois le respect à tous mes professeurs_''. Pour le moment vous êtes arrogant comme votre père mais je ne désespère pas faire entrer la notion de respect dans votre tête.»

24. «Potter. Votre tendance à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas est exécrable. 20 points en moins.»

25. «Je suppose que vous trouvez très drôle de mettre un pétard dans le cartable de Pansy Parkinson? Comment je ne sais pas si c'est vous ou Weasley, je vous donne une retenue tout les deux.»

26. «Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas comprit dans mes avertissements de ne plus errer dans les couloirs la nuit? Il y a un monstre dans l'école je vous le rappelle encore une semaine de retenue devrait vous apprendre à ne plus sortir la nuit.»

27. «Ne mangez pas de chocolat pendant les cours. 20 points en moins.»

28. «Le faites vous exprès pour me contrarier? Je vous dit que votre potion semble correcte et vous mettez un mauvais ingrédient. Ce sera donc un zéro. Et un devoir sur les effets de la pierre de sélénite.»

29. «Je sais que c'est vous et vos amis qui avaient écrit ''_le vampire des cachots_'' sur ma porte. 40 points en moins et une semaine de retenue pour vous et les jumeaux Weasley.»

30 «Potter. Vous tuez un basilic et vous ne pensez pas à proposer à un maître des potion de récupérer des éléments de ce serpent pour son art? Retenue ce soir à 20H00. Ça vous apprendra aussi à manquer de vous faire tuer.»

* * *

«Ce garçon est un cas désespéré.

- Voyons Severus.

- Il est comme son père. Il n'y a rien à faire.

- N'exagérez pas. Je suis certain que tout ira bien.»

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	3. Troisième Année

**Titre**: Punitions  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages: **Severus Rogue et Harry Potter  
**Avertissement**: Aucun  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

_Troisième Année_

* * *

31. «Potter...vous commencez bien l'année. A Hurler dans les couloirs. Vous voulez faire profitez toute l'école de votre petite dispute? 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.»

32. «Potter. Votre devoir est des plus catastrophique. Et je pèse mes mots. A refaire.»

33. «POTTER, je peux savoir pour quelles raisons vous jetez des ingrédients à la figure de monsieur Malefoy? Vous voulez provoquez un accident? 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor et retenue ce soir à 18H00 avec moi.»

34. «Vous vous amusez bien Potter? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous dessinez sur votre parchemin pendant que je parle? Retenue avec Rusard ce soir à 20H00.»

35. «Vous atteignez des sommets Potter. Votre potion devait être rouge. Elle est bleue marine. Heureusement il n'y a pas de pois rose cette fois. Vous me ferez un devoir sur cette potion en expliquant où vous vous êtes trompé.»

36. «Potter...Que faites vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille? Retournez dans votre salle commune. Quoi? Vous allez à la bibliothèque? Allez y. Et que je ne vous revois pas traîner quand je reviendrais. Et 10 moins en moins pour votre ton passablement insolent.»

37. «Potter vous vous croyez drôle de vous teindre en roux pour je cite ''_faire en sorte que je ne vous compare plus à votre père_''? 20 points et une retenue ce soir à 20H00 avec notre concierge. Ça vous apprendra à faire le malin.

38. «Potter. Je sais que la petite plaisanterie qui a frappé l'école n'est pas de votre fait. Votre niveau pitoyable en potion le prouve. Ce n'est donc pas de votre faute si les garçons ont été changé en filles en inversement pour une journée. Cependant, que vous vous moquiez de vos enseignants est petit. Votre insolence ne connaît visiblement pas de limite. Retenue ce soir à 18H00 avec Rusard. Je suis certain que notre concierge trouvera un travail adapté à une ''lady'' comme vous. Et si vous continuez de ricaner, j'enlèverais 20 points à Gryffondor.»

39. «Potter je sais que vous êtes allé à Pré-au-Lard. Je trouverais comment. 10 point en moins. Et je vous préviens...si on me rapporte votre présence au village...»

40. «...Potter, les devoirs sont là pour que vous développiez quelque chose. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez lu le livre. Miss Granger ne doit pas y être étrangère. Cependant j'aimerais que vous mettiez un peu du vôtre. Recopier le livre n'est pas faire un devoir. Vous le recommencerez en retenue ce soir à 18H00.»

41. «Potter...Vous et votre ami Weasley êtes suffisamment faibles en potion pour ne pas vous rendre intéressant en faisant échouer celle de vos voisins. Cependant je vous félicite. En ajoutant un ingrédient imprévu à la potion de votre condisciple, vous avez produit une autre potion. Cela donnera à Serpentard 20 points et une bonne note pour monsieur Malefoy. Quand à vous, pour avoir tenté de faire échouer la potion vous aurez 30 points en moins et une retenue ce soir à 20H00 avec Rusard.»

42. «Potter. Retenue à 20H00 avec moi. Peut-être apprendrez vous à ne plus aller au village alors que vous êtes en danger. Peut-être pensiez vous que vous étiez assez fort pour vous défendre contre un homme capable de s'évader d'Azkaban? Vous avez de la chance que Lupin ait prit ce morceau de parchemin, sinon je l'aurais brûlé.»

43. «Potter...je rêve ou vous mâchez un bonbon pendant mon cours? 20 points en moins.»

44. «Potter. Je vous ai entendu dire à vos amis que vous vouliez trouver Black pour le tuer. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez tout appris mais je vous interdit de faire ce genre de chose, même si vous avez toute ma sympathie pour cette envie. Voulez-vous vous faire tuer? Ou vous ne vous souciez pas que toutes les personnes qui vous protègent? Retenue ce soir à 20H00. Vous m'y copierez 500 fois ''_Faire justice soit même est un crime.''_.»

45. «Comment ça Potter? Vous m'interdisez de dire du mal de votre père? Sachez qu'il n'était qu'un individu arrogant et égocentrique qui aimait jeter des sorts à ses camarades et les humilier pour s'amuser et qui a manqué de me tuer avec une petite plaisanterie. 20 points en moins pour m'avoir crier dessus. Et une retenue ce soir à 18H00.»

46. «Potter. Expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez frappé monsieur Malefoy? Hum? A cause du procès de l'hippogriffe? Parce qu'il se moquait de Hagrid? Hum Retenue ce soir à 20H00 avec Hagrid. Quand à vous messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, retenue ce soir à 20H00 avec Rusard. Que vous frappiez Potter, cela m'indiffère. Mais évitez de donner une mauvaise image de Serpentard en vous y mettant à deux contre un.»

47. «MESSIEURS POTTER ET MALEFOY. ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE. Vous vous battez maintenant? Retenue ce soir à 20 heures, vous récurerez des chaudrons ensemble ça vous calmera.»

48. «Potter. Je ne sais pas qui a fait cette blague sur toute l'école. Je ne sais pas qui a fait apparaître ces oreilles et queue de félin à tous le monde. Mais veuillez cesser de tourmentez monsieur Malefoy en le faisant ronronner. 20 points en moins.»

49. «Potter. Votre potion. Expliquez moi pourquoi elle est verte à rayures roses? Zéro. Et vous me ferez un devoir supplémentaires sur les propriétés du poil de licorne dans cette potion.»

50. «Potter. Pour m'avoir lancé un experlliarmus...Retenue avec Rusard à 18H00 et 20 points en moins pour vous, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. Réjouissez-vous, cela n'empêchera pas Gryffondor de gagner la coupe.»

* * *

**A Suivre pour la quatrième année.**


End file.
